


voltron group chat

by Saricess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BUT MORE WILL COME, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Group chat, Klance baby, M/M, lotor is good as it should be, main oc is shiro's sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: Shiro: after everything i’ve done for you you only respect pidge?!Keith: you mean the amount of times you’ve disappeared making me think you died and one time you did?Keith: yeah i better respect that -_-Shiro: I didn’t raise you to be like this!Keith: too badShiro: the disrespect





	1. wassup losers

** _Pidge_ ** _ has added 7 people to the group chat _

** _Pidge_ ** _ has changed the name to  _ ** _Voltron_ **

**[12:10 pm]**

**Pidge** : wassup losers

**Lance** : such kinds words of introduction

**Pidge** : ikr

**Lance** : i was joking

**Keith** : i thought it was beautiful

**Lance** : of course you would

**Pidge** : thank you keith

**Keith** : 👍

**Allura** : what is this? I do not understand

**Lotor** : neither do I princess

**Pidge** : it’s called a group chat where certain people can talk to each other and no one can know what they’re talking about

**Pidge** : i finally gave in and made one with your technology so your welcome

**Lotor** : fascinating

**Pidge** : thank you

**Hunk** : i remember having these back on earth, a lot of weird stuff happened

**Lance** : which we will never talk about

**Hunk** : oh for sure

**Pidge** : agreed

**Keith** : what?

**Lance** : nothing

**Keith** :....

**Allura** : you had these on your home world?

**Hunk** : yeah, it’s normally for friends just to talk outside of school but some have them for people who don’t see each other often due to how far away they live from each other or work

**Hunk** : but anyone can have one.

**Lotor** : and what do you earthlings do with them

**Lance** : i love how you call us earthlings

**Lotor** : thank you lance

**Hunk** : we just normally talk about anything really, sometimes joke around but in the end it’s all fun.

**Lance** : and nothing weird or bad happens

**Pidge** : yep

**Keith** : i have a hard time believing that

**Shiro** : keith you still believe that mothman is real so you can’t talk

**Lance** : NO WAY

**Keith** : SHIRO

**Lance** : i can’t believe this!

**Lance** : you think the mothman is real!

**Keith** : i don’t think I know

**Hunk** : oh my god

**Pidge** : i do

**Lance** : ?

**Pidge** : the mothman is real

**Lance** : PIDGE NO

**Keith** : PIDGE YES

**Keith** : pidge your the only bitch i ever respect

**Pidge** : same bro

**Shiro** : i’m right here

**Keith** : and?

**Shiro** : after everything i’ve done for you you only respect pidge?!

**Keith** : you mean the amount of times you’ve disappeared and making me think you died and one time you did?

**Keith** : yeah i better respect that -_-

**Shiro** : I didn’t raise you to be like this!

**Keith** : too bad

**Shiro** :  _ the disrespect _

**Pidge** : this is fun

**Hunk** : it’s not

**Lance** : oh but it is

**Allura** : i’m confused

**Shiro** : me 24/7

**Hunk** : ok let’s get off topic

**Lance** : oh :(   


**Hunk** : pidge what’s the range for this?

**Pidge** : i have yet to test that out

**Pidge** : someone get into a ship and see how far the signal goes

**Allura** : no one is going to do that

**Shiro** : i will 

**Allura** : excuse me?

**Shiro** : i will go to the ends of the galaxy

**Lotor** : you are very passionate about this

**Shiro** : well since i’m not getting the respect i deserve why not

**Keith** : you’ll get respect once you stay with us longer than two months!

**Hunk** : OOF

**Lance** : CALLED OUT

**Allura** : keith does speak some truth

**Shiro** : just launch me into the fucking sun pidge

**Hunk** : we’re not doing that

**Hunk** : just make a robot or something and put the same program for this in and launch him into space

**Lotor** : that does indeed sound better

**Allura** : and safer

**Pidge** : fine

**Shiro** : well my fun has gone

**Keith** : stop being so emo

**Shiro** : you have no right to tell me that!

**Keith** : oh really? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Allura** : what’s that face?

**Hunk** : don’t worry about it

**Shiro** : keith?

**Keith** : are you sure i’m not the only one who had an emo phase?

**Lance** : i don’t find this surprising whatsoever

**Shiro** : you shut your mouth keith

**Keith** : for now

**Allura** : may we talk about something else please?

**Lance** : LIKE HOW WE’RE GOING BACK TO EARTH

**Hunk** : HOME

**Pidge** : HOME AT LAST

**Keith** : I’m actually looking forward to going back to home

**Lotor** : you were not before?

**Keith** : i never really had anything to be honest and felt alone most of the time

**Keith** : but now I have friends

**Hunk** : keith your making me cry

**Pidge** : same bitch

**Lance** : you called us your friends :)

**Shiro** : you really have grown up

**Allura** : agreed, you have changed over time for the better

**Lotor** : even I have seen this

**Keith** : ok enough with this mushy stuff

**Hunk** : no

**Hunk** : we’re your friends keith

**Hunk** : no we’re more then that

**Hunk** : we’re ohana :)

**Lance** : hunk that that beautiful 😭

**Lance** : keith do you know that ohana means?

**Keith** : yes i do 

**Keith** : and thanks hunk :)   


**Allura** : lotor do you know what ohana means?

**Lotor** : i do not princess?

**Pidge** : it means family

**Pidge** : family means no one gets left behind

**Allura** : i agree with lance that is beautiful hunk

**Lotor** : indeed it is

**Hunk** : thank you!! 

**Hunk** : i can’t wait to see my family again

**Pidge** : same i mean i’ve already seen matt and my dad, but my mum though

**Pidge** : i miss her so much

**Lance** : diddo

**Lance** : i miss my parents, my abuela, my sisters rachel and veronica, my brother marco and luis

**Lance** : my nieces and nephews too!

**Lance** : watch me cry like a river when i finally see them again

**Hunk** : that’s gonna be almost everyone

**Pidge** : yep

**Shiro** : i’m excited to see my family as well

**Keith** : only them?

**Shiro** : ?

**Pidge** : your sure they’re isn’t anyone else ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Allura** : again with the face

**Hunk** : again don’t worry about it

**Shiro** : i swear to god

**Keith** : your an atheist

**Shiro** : KEITH

**Lance** : yo 

**Lance** : we’re trying to have a good mood here talking about our families

**Shiro** : that’s what i was doing before those two butted in

**Pidge** : because you left someone out

**Shiro** :  _ Katie _

**Pidge** : ok i’ll stop now

**Lotor** : who is this katie? Is that your lover pidge? 

**Pidge** : what? no!

**Hunk** : i’m crying

**Keith** : you can’t talk 

**Hunk** : let me enjoy this

**Lotor** : oh it’s not? I apologize for offending you

**Pidge** : no that’s ok you didn’t offend me

**Pidge** : katie is my actual name, pidge is a name i went under to get into the garrison and find my brother and dad

**Lotor** : the garrison is the school you attended yes?   


**Pidge** : yep

**Lotor** : i see, going under a fake name to infiltrate the school to find your lost family is quite a feat

**Lotor** : i congratulate you

**Pidge** : thank you :)

**Shiro** : i mean...by law it’s bad

**Keith** : but she did it for good reasons

**Shiro** : i know, just saying

**Allura** : i have a question for lance

**Lance** : shoot :)

**Allura** : earlier when talking about your family you said abuela

**Allura** : what is that?

**Lance** : oh it’s spanish for grandmother

**Allura** : spanish?

**Lance** : it’s one of the many languages on earth, i’m from cuba where everyone speaks spanish but learnt english at a young age

**Allura** : how many languages does earth have?

**Pidge** : around 6,500

**Allura** : amazing! does everyone speak them all?

**Hunk** : oh god not that’s too much

**Hunk** : the main language is english which is what we’re speaking right now, people from different countries speak a different language but some people learn more then two

**Lotor** : this is very fascinating, I would be honoured to learn about them

**Pidge** : well everyone here speaks at least one different language then english

**Pidge** : allura and coran speak altean, lance spanish, me italian, hunk samoan, shiro japanese and keith korean

**Keith** : I also speak a bit of japanese

**Lotor** : so you speak three languages?

**Keith** : i guess

**Shiro** : he’s still learning japanese

**Hunk** : i mean it is a hard language to learn

**Shiro** : i know, i still have problems yet i grew up with it

**Pidge** : can’t relate

**Lance** : same

**Allura** : this is all very exciting, i cannot wait to arrive on earth and learn about your world

**Lance** : now going back to earth is something i can relate to

**Pidge** : same

**Hunk** : same

**Shiro** : same

**Keith** : same

**Lotor** : how long will the journey be from now?   


**Pidge** : not long actually

**Pidge** : by using the blue lion i can use her to find the coordinates of where she was hidden on earth and we’re not far

**Pidge** : about a day i think

**Lance** : TOMORROW WE’LL BE HOME BABY

**Hunk** : i’m crying already

**Lance** : find me so that we can cry together

**Hunk** : ok

**Pidge** : can i join?   


**Hunk** : yes!

**Keith** : can i?

**Lance** : sure thing

**Lance** : you know what? Why don’t we all just have a big cuddle and cry

**Shiro** : sounds festive i’m in

**Allura** : shall we join them lotor?

**Lotor** : let’s princess

**Keith** : i got blankets

**Hunk** : i got food

**Shiro** : i got pillows

**Lance** : oh my god we should totally make a pillow fort when ee get back

**Keith** : i’m so down for that

**Lance** : great! :)

**Hunk** : let’s do it

**Pidge** : hell yeah!

**Allura** : what’s that

**Lance** : you’ll know soon :)

**Shiro** : all of you shut up and let me sleep

**[20:45]**

**Lance** : anyone know why coran hasn’t been on here yet?

**Coran** : DID SOMEONE SAY MY NAME

**Pidge** : thanks a lot lance

**Lance** : I didn’t mean to summon him!

**Pidge** : well you did!

**Shiro** : if none of you shut the fuck up and let me sleep i’m gonna leave you all

**Keith** : wouldn’t be the first time

**Shiro** : i hate you so much 


	2. HOME

**[6:15 am]**

**Lance** : RISE AND SHINE BITCHES

**Lance** : TODAYS THE DAY

**Hunk** : TODAYS THE DAY

**Pidge** : TODAYS THE DAY

**Shiro** : did you guys really do a young justice reference?

**Pidge** : what about it?

**Keith** : TODAYS THE DAY

**Pidge** : even keith joined in

**Keith** : i love that show

**Hunk** : who doesn’t

**Keith** : shiro

**Shiro** : me

**Pidge** : what?!

**Hunk** : how can you hate young justice?! 

**Pidge** : it’s the best adapted comic cartoon series

**Keith** : i’m sorry but i can’t agree with you on that

**Pidge** : excuse me?

**Keith** : did you guys really forget teen titans?

**Shiro** : now that’s a good show

**Pidge** : young justice is better, right hunk?

**Hunk** :....

**Pidge** : hunk?

**Hunk** :…

**Pidge** : HUNK??

**Hunk** : i’m sorry pidge but i have to agree with them

**Hunk** : teen titans is better

**Pidge** : traitor!

**Pidge** : lance talk some sense to them

**Lance** : teen titans is better

**Pidge** : another traitor!

**Hunk** : look young justice is good, like really good

**Hunk** : but to me teen titans is just you know, more good

**Shiro** : better characters, better storylines, better animation

**Shiro** : even helped with serious issues like raven and her father

**Lance** : TRIGON

**Keith** : raven was my favourite

**Lance** : again this isn’t surprising

**Hunk** : I loved cyborg!

**Pidge** : he was my favorite 

**Shiro** : you say young justice is better yet you come here and say this? 

**Lance** : the audacity 

**Pidge** : chill

**Keith** : i know right words for that

**Shiro** : DON’T DO IT

**Keith** : azarath metrion zinthos

**Shiro** : i hate you

**Keith** : :)

**Lance** : starfire was my girl, had a crush on her for years ;)

**Keith** : that isn’t surprising at all

**Keith** : i had a crush on robin which made me realise i was gay

**Pidge** : are you serious?

**Shiro** : he’s really not

**Lance** : wait keith you had a crush on robin?!

**Keith** : yeah

**Lance** : I DID TOO

**Hunk** : using lances words here

**Hunk** : “i don’t find this surprising whatsoever”

**Lance** : usually i would be offended but i’m not

**Pidge** : i had a crush on raven, starfire and blackfire

**Lance** : niceeee :)

**Hunk** : not surprising at all but i had a crush on cyborg

**Pidge** : i ship it

**Hunk** : !!! :))))

**Lance** : who did you have a crush on shiro?

**Shiro** : what?

**Lance** : from teen titans, who did you have a crush on?

**Shiro** : no one

**Keith** : that’s a lie

**Shiro** : will you stop calling me out on my bullshit

**Keith** : never :)

**Pidge** : who was it

**Shiro** : it was no one!

**Hunk** : none of us believe that

**Lance** : tell us

**Lance** : we won’t stop bothering until you do ;)

**Shiro** : OK FINE

**Shiro** : it was slade

**Hunk** :....

**Lance** :...

**Pidge** :....what?

**Shiro** : I HAD A CRUSH ON SLADE THERE I SAID IT

**Hunk** : oh my god

**Lance** : YOU HAD A CRUSH ON SLADE?!

**Lance** : I DID TOO!!

**Hunk** : OH MY GOD

**Shiro** : don’t mess with me lance

**Lance** : i’m serious i legit had a crush on slade!

**Hunk** : WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SLADE?

**Lance** : I DON’T KNOW

**Lance** : there was just something that just pulls me too him

**Lance** : maybe cause he’s mysterious

**Shiro** : that and also his voice

**Lance** : asdhkjflf i love his voice!

**Keith** : i can’t believe i’ve met yet another person who had a crush on slade

**Shiro** : YOU HAD A CRUSH ON RED-X AS WELL

**Keith** : AND?

**Lance** : SO DID I

**Pidge** : lance is it possible that you had a crush on nearly every single character from the show?

**Lance** : probably

**Lance** : but slade and red x were the only villains

**Hunk** : i can kind live with that

**Hunk** : but still slade?   


**Shiro** : the amount of disrespect i’m getting

**[6:45 am]**

**Hunk** : keith you said “yet another person”

**Hunk** : who else had a crush on slade?

**Keith** : not telling

**Hunk** : KEITH

**[8:30 am]**

**Allura** : i woke up to numerous messages from the group chat and scared something bad happened

**Allura** : but you were all talking about crushes

**Allura** : at 6 in the morning?!

**Lance** : it happens, happens a lot

**Pidge** : don’t you fucking reference shimmer and shine bitch

**Lance** : :))

**Lance** : but yeah it just happened

**Lance** : but now that it’s over can we talk about HOW WE’RE GOING HOME TODAY

**Hunk** : YES WE CAN

**Keith** : bob the builder?

**Pidge** : pretty sure that was a coincidence

**Hunk** : it was 

**Hunk** : but a good one :)

**Lance** : GUYS

**Lance** : WE’RE GOING HOME

**Keith** : we know 

**Lance** : AREN’T YOU EXCITED KEITH

**Keith** : yeah, just calmly 

**Pidge** : calmly excited

**Hunk** : it’s a thing

**Shiro** : first i’m gonna do when we get back is take a nap

**Hunk** : you slept for almost 10 hours

**Shiro** : i’ll sleep for another 10 hours

**Pidge** : sounds festive i’m in

**Shiro** : :))

**Lance** :  _ well _ when i get home i’m gonna see my family

**Shiro** : well yeah that too

**Shiro** : but nap

**Hunk** : i’m going to see my family too!

**Hunk** : can’t wait to have actual food!

**Keith** : holy fuck yes

**Keith** : i’m ready to fill myself with pizza

**Lance** : your making my mouth water

**Pidge** : oh ;)

**Lance > Pidge**

**Sharpshooter** : you better stop

**Gremlin** : :)))

**Voltron**

**Keith** : what?

**Lance** : nothing!

**Keith** : ok…?

**Lotor** : i am also looking forward to going to earth

**Lotor** : seeing how all of you are excited and how fondly you talk about it had made me look “excited” as you earthlings say 

**Allura** : as am i!

**Lance** : how long till we get there pidge?

**Pidge** : a couple of hours

**Shiro** : time to have a nap

**Hunk** : stop

**[13:25]**

**Lance** : I SEE EARTH

**Hunk** : ME TWO

**Pidge** : ME THREE

**Keith** : me four

**Shiro** : me four

**Shiro** : dammit keith

**Shiro** : me five

**Keith** : :)))

**Shiro** : is your purpose in life to annoy me and rethink my life choices

**Keith** : maybe :)

**Keith** : is it working?

**Shiro** : do you really need to ask?

**Keith** : :))

**Lance** : STOP ARGUING WE’RE ALMOST HOME

**Hunk** : yeah it’s like we’re talking to lance and keith

**Hunk** : but this time it’s shiro and keith

**Pidge** : will lance side with shiro and take keith down? or will he have a change of heart and side with the man he views as his rival? will love blossom?

**Pidge** : find out next time on voltron

**Keith** : wait what?

**Lance > Pidge**

**Sharpshooter** : PIDGE I SWEAR

**Pidge** : I’M TRYING TO HELP YOU HELPLESS BI

**Voltron**

**Keith** : will love blossom?

**Keith** : between who?

**Lance** : no one! love blossoming won’t happen!

**Keith** : then why did pidge say it?

**Lance** : she’s just messing around, right pidge!

**Pidge** : right

**Keith** :....ok?   


**Lance** : BACK TO GOING HOME

**Lance** : WHEN ARE WE LANDING?

**Pidge** : in a couple of minutes, i’m sending the garrison a message letting them know that we’re coming

**Shiro** : have they responded?

**Pidge** : i’m literally sending it right now

**Shiro** : chill

**Pidge** : don’t you chill me

**Lotor** : well you all seem to have a lot of energy 

**Lotor** : i’m glad you are all happy

**Lance** : awww lotor!! Your gonna make me cry

**Lotor** : i’m sorry! that was never my intention

**Lance** : no don’t apologise! they’re happy tears! 

**Lotor** : oh

**Lotor**: very well then

**Hunk** : i’m crying happy tears too!

**Hunk** : lotor your ohana!

**Lance** : ohana means family

**Shiro** : family means you don’t get left behind

**Pidge** : :)

**Keith** : what they said

**Lotor** : i am filled with a warm feeling in my chest

**Lotor** : it is making me very happy

**Lotor** : thank you :)

**Lance** : HE USED A SMILEY FACE!

**Hunk** : now i’m really crying!

**Allura > Lotor**

**Princess** : i’m very proud of you lotor

**Prince** : thank you princess

**Prince** : I have not felt this way in many years and it is nice to feel it again

**Prince** : thank you for allowing me to have this

**Princess** : your most welcome lotor, anything to make you happy :)

**Prince** : :)

**Voltron**

**Pidge** : ok enough of the crying

**Pidge** : the garrison responded and are getting ready

**Lance** : how long?

**Pidge** : about 5 minutes

**Shiro** : well i better catch up on my nap

**Hunk** : PLEASE STOP

**[13:37]**

**Lance** : WE’RE FINALLY BACK

**Lance** : OH EARTH HAVE I MISSED YOU SO

**Keith** : everyone move out of my fucking way

**Keith** : i need food

**Hunk** : how about i whip up some stuff after we see everyone

**Keith** : hunk your a god

**Hunk** : :)))

**Hunk** : I SEE MY FAMILY

**Lance** : GO GET THEM

**Hunk** : I WILL

**Pidge** : and lance just yeeted himself into his mother’s arms

**Keith** : she can’t talk she literally flew to her mom

**Allura** : it was quite impressive

**Allura** : a young girl just flew herself at shiro and they’re now hugging

**Allura** : oh keith has joined in

**Allura** : and so had others which i assume are his parents

**Lotor** : there is a man watching shiro that looks like he’s about to cry

**Lotor** : he just hugged him

**Lotor** : oh

**Lotor**: he kissed him

**Allura** : shiro said adam to to him which i assume is his name?

**Lotor** : possibly so

**Allura** : that young girl who hugged shiro called him taka-nii

**Allura** : i wonder what that means

**Lotor** : perhaps an earth language?

**Lotor** : coran is hugging everyone

**Allura** : let’s leave him be, their waving at us to go over

**Lotor** : well let’s not keep them waiting

**[22:05]**

**Lance** : holy shit i’m exhausted

**Hunk** : you had a lot of people to hug

**Lance** : i have a big ass family

**Lance** : which i love ❤️

**Hunk** : seeing my family felt unreal but then i realised it was real and ugly cried

**Lance** : that’s wrong our beautiful when you cry

**Hunk** : thanks, i think?

**Lance** : your welcome

**Pidge** : seeing my mom was so good

**Pidge** : i missed her so much and didn’t let go of her for hours

**Keith** : we know, we watched as she walked around with you clinging to her body like a monkey

**Lotor** : it looked impressive

**Lance** : for pidge’s height and weight, it's not

**Pidge** :  _ hey _

**Lance** : i’m sorry please forgive me oh great one

**Pidge** : you are forgiven

**Keith** : nice save

**Lance** : shut it

**Lance** : who was that girl that called you keith-nii? I know that’s japanese and she looked a lot like shiro 

**Hunk** : lance

**Lance** : what?

**Lance** :...

**Lance** : OH

**Lance** : SHIRO IS THAT GIRL YOUR SISTER?!

**Hunk** : there we go

**Shiro** : yes she is 

**Shiro** : her name is mayu and i missed her so much :))))

**Keith** : me too :))

**Pidge** : hey look, keith’s first smiley face to shiro that’s not from arguing

**Pidge** : it won’t last long

**Keith** : yep

**Allura** : she was the person that called shiro taka-nii yes?

**Shiro** : yep, in japanese younger siblings call the older ones not by their names

**Shiro** : because i’m her older brother she should normally call me oniisan or onii-chan which means older brother. but she shortens my name and calls me taka-nii

**Allura** : that’s adorable!

**Shiro** : i know :)

**Shiro** : she calls keith keith-nii because he’s a brother to her as well

**Lotor** : are you and keith blood-related?

**Shiro** : no but i did raise him when he was a kid and mayu would meet with us sometimes and the two eventually formed a bond and now she see’s him as a brother

**Keith** : your my brother so it makes sense

**Shiro** : i know :)

**Hunk** : now this is brotherly bonding

**Lance** : no brotherly bonding is when your mad at each other then getting along in a few minutes

**Lance** : there’s no in-between

**Pidge** : agreed

**Lotor** : i also saw a boy looking at keith 

**Lotor** : it felt unsettling

**Lance** : why?

**Lotor** : he did not look at keith like the others were, in fact he looked a bit angry

**Keith** : you guys should stop now

**Lance** : what did he look like?

**Lotor** : he wore a different uniform from the others and had quite an average height

**Lotor** : he had tanned skin and brown hair

**Keith** : please stop talking

**Shiro** : wait

**Shiro** : did this boy have part of his hair pointing out?

**Lotor** : yes he did

**Shiro** : JAMES GRIFFIN

**Allura** : what?

**Keith** : i said for you guys to stop talking!

**Keith** : now he knows

**Shiro** : YOU KNEW JAMES GRIFFIN WAS THERE AND DIDN’T TELL ME?!

**Keith** : it’s not that big of a deal

**Shiro** : NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL? OH I BEG TO DIFFER

**Pidge** : what’s happening?

**Shiro** : james griffin was the one who kept bullying and antagonising keith! he always put keith into trouble and kept getting away with it

**Shiro** : that little shit

**Keith** : you either calm down or i’m getting adam

**Keith** : final warning

**Shiro** : ok fine i’ll calm down, but i won’t be happy with it

**Allura** : oh adam! he was the one that kissed you shiro!

**Lotor** : i was quite surprised, i had no idea you had a lover back on earth

**Keith** : i did :)

**Shiro** : shut it keith

**Shiro** : me and adam were dating for years and got engaged, but we had a fight because of the kerberos mission and called it off. 

**Shiro** : but we’re back together now :)

**Lance** : I’m happy for you shiro!!

**Hunk** : me too!!

**Pidge** : same

**Keith** : i’m so happy you have no idea

**Shiro** : aw keith :)   


**Keith** : adam was always my favourite

**Shiro** : fuck you


	3. new members

**[8:00 am]**

**Lance** : DAY 2 ON EARTH

**Keith** : i get that your happy and excited

**Keith** : really i am

**Keith** : but could you turn it down just a little bit?

**Lance** : NO

**Keith** : well i tried

**Shiro** : some hard work there

**Keith** : shut it shiro

**Keith** : i’m gonna talk to adam

**Shiro** : you little shit

**Hunk** : could you guys stop arguing?? we’re back home now

**Shiro** : that doesn’t stop keith from being a shit

**Keith** : shiro might be home now but just you wait

**Keith** : two months then bam!

**Keith** : gone

**Pidge** : dudes got a point

**Shiro** : disrespected once again

**Keith** : deal with it

**Shiro** : i swear

**Lance** : ENOUGH

**Lance** : NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR PETTY SQUABBLES

**Lance** : WE’RE BACK HOME SO FOR THE LOVE OF GOD

**Lance** : STOP

**Keith** : fine

**Shiro** : no

**Lance** : shiro

**Shiro** : no lance

**Shiro** : i will not stand this

**Shiro** : i won’t back down

**Keith** : that’s it

**Keith** : i’m adding adam

**Shiro** : no wait

**Shiro** : I’VE LEARNT MY LESSON

**Shiro** : PLEASE DON’T

** _Keith_ ** _ has added  _ ** _Adam_ ** _ to  _ ** _Voltron_ **

**Shiro** : KEITH

**Keith** : :)

**Adam** : i’m on here for a second and it feels like nothing ever changed 

**Keith** : hi adam! :)

**Adam** : hey keith! :)

**Adam** : how’s my favorite child

**Keith** : better now that my favourite brother soon to be in law is here

**Adam** : awww :)

**Keith** : :)

**Shiro** : i swear to god

**Adam** : your an atheist

**Shiro** : adam!

**Lance** : *vine voice* ADAM

**Adam** : the amount of times it’s happened to me and it’s mostly by keith

**Adam** : but he’s my favourite so i’ll let it go

**Keith** : :)

**Pidge** : wow

**Pidge** : keith wasn’t lying when he said adam was his favourite

**Keith** : why would that be a lie?

**Keith:** have you met adam? he’s the best

**Adam** : i love you so fucking much

**Keith** : :’)

**Lance** : this is weird

**Lance** : i’m so used to seeing keith all grumpy and moody

**Lance** : but now he’s all happy and smiling

**Keith** : don’t like like you don't love it

**Lance** : well i do but

**Lance** : wait

**Keith** : you do?

**Lance** : no no no! do not read what i put

**Keith** : but you said

**Lance** : IT WAS A TYPO

**Keith** : really?

**Lance** : YES

**Keith** :....huh

**Keith** : ok

**Lance** : ok

**Adam > Keith**

**Favinlaw** : was that really an attempt of flirting?

**Favbro** : YES

**Favinlaw** : bro you need some help

**Voltron**

**Allura** : that was...awkward as you humans put it

**Lotors** : yes, very

**Lance** : LETS MOVE ON

**Keith** : adam since no one hardly knows you, you should introduce yourself

**Adam** : alright

**Adam** : what up y'all, my name is adam, 26 years old and engaged to shiro as you all know

**Adam** : aka the dumbass who nearly dies every month

**Pidge** : accurate

**Shiro** : adam pls

**Adam** : but i love him with all my heart <3

**Shiro** : aw adam <3

**Hunk** : you guys are so cute!!

**Adam** : thank you :)

**Keith** : now adam is where i can have some fucking good food

**Adam** : i’m gonna make all your favourites tonight

**Keith** : !!!

**Keith** : THANK YOU ADAM I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

**Shiro** : can i help?

**Adam** : no

**Keith** : NO

**Shiro** : why not?

**Keith** : shiro your terrible at cooking

**Shiro** : am not!

**Adam** : you almost set the apartment of fire by boiling carrots

**Adam** : CARROTS

**Hunk** : shiro how the fuck did you manage that?

**Shiro** : IT JUST HAPPENED OK

**Adam** : he also tried to bake a cake for our anniversary 

**Adam** : and failed 6 times! all came out black, burnt and hard as a rock

**Adam** : i appreciated the gesture, but takshi please don't ever cook or bake every again

**Shiro** : ok fine!

**Hunk** : if you want shiro i can teach you how to cook

**Keith** : we tried that many times and he stilled failed

**Keith** : but your the 3rd best cook i know so go for it

**Hunk** : 3rd?   


**Keith** : adam is 1st and mayu is 2nd

**Hunk** : i can live with that

**Shiro** : i accept your offer hunk

**Adam** : hunk i’ve only known you for a minute but if anything happened to you i would kill everyone here and then myself

**Hunk** : thanks but please don’t kill anyone!

**Adam** : as you wish :)

**Pidge** : wait how does shiro’s sister know how to cook and he doesn’t?

**Pidge** : isn’t she younger then him?   


**Adam** : some people have the talent and some don’t

**Adam** : but honestly she really liked to cook when she was little and her mum taught her

**Adam** : shiro only gave a fuck after he got into the garrison and realised he had to make his own food

**Lance** : wow shiro

**Lance** : i was taught how to cook from a young age as well

**Lance** : i’m not the best but i can make a mean mac and cheese ;)

**Keith** : i love mac and cheese

**Lance** : i can make some if you want

**Keith** : really?

**Lance** : yeah dude! I love making it so why not?

**Keith** : oh, ok 

**Keith** : thanks lance :)

**Lance** : no prob :)

**Lance > Pidge**

**Sharpshooter** : HE PUT A SMILEY FACE FOR ME

**Sharpshooter** : I’M GONNA MAKE THE FUCK OUTTA THIS MAC AND CHEESE

**Gremlin** : go for it loverboy

**Keith > Adam**

**Favbro** : omg omg omg

**Favbro** : HE’S COOKING MAC AND CHEESE

**Favbro** : FOR ME 

**Favinlaw** : got get em tiger ;)

**Voltron**

**Shiro** : just you guys wait

**Shiro** : after hunk’s teachings my cooking will be superior 

**Adam** : ok calm down buddy

**Keith** : wow, how would mayu feel if she see’s you talking like that

**Shiro** : she won’t know

**Keith** : oh really :)

**Shiro** : keith don’t you fucking dare

**Adam** : do it keith

** _Keith_ ** _ has added  _ ** _Mayu_ ** _ to  _ ** _Voltron_ **

**Shiro** : my life is getting worse by the minute

**Mayu** : wow thanks bro

**Shiro** : no i didn’t mean it like that!

**Shiro** : i’m talking about keith and adam!

**Mayu** : were they teasing you and getting on your nerves again?

**Shiro** : yes!

**Mayu** : without me?!

**Shiro** : pls no

**Allura** : this is becoming quite chaotic

**Lotor** : indeed

**Shiro** : i’m sorry allura and lotor

**Allura** : oh no it’s quite alright

**Lotor** : yes, it is fun watching all of you interact like this

**Allura** : very :)

**Keith** : mayu tell shiro about his cooking

**Mayu** : it fucking sucks

**Shiro** : mayu! 

**Mayu** : but it does!

**Shiro** : well it won’t for long because hunk will be teaching me

**Hunk** : hello that’s me

**Mayu** : hunk you have my utmost respect

**Adam** : same

**Keith** : ditto

**Shiro** : really?

**Keith** : :)

**Pidge** : ok enough of this 

**Pidge** : lets talk about something else

**Keith** : mayu hasn’t introduced herself yet

**Mayu** : ok fine, my name is mayu and i’m shiros sister, 18 years old and a dumbass bi

**Lance** : bitch same! 

**Mayu** : :D

**Pidge** : wait

**Pidge** : is no one on here straight?

**Pidge** : keith, shiro and adam are gay, hunk is pan, mayu and lance are bi and and i’m a lesbian

**Mayu** : i thought you were italian

**Pidge** : asadefgkkf i love you mayu

**Mayu** : thanks katie! :)

**Lance** : do you two know each other?

**Pidge** : our families had dinners together regularly, that’s how shiro knew who i was

**Mayu** : we had such fun times! we should do it again!

**Pidge** : yes bitch

**Lotor** : if i may ask, what is a “straight”

**Hunk** : it’s where your only attracted to your opposite gender

**Lotor** : oh

**Lotor** : well then i am not

**Allura** : me neither

**Lance** : GAYS IN SPACE???

**Shiro** : that’s what me and keith were!

**Lance** : GAY ALIENS IN SPACE???

**Shiro** : better

**Hunk** : so like...what are you attracted too if you don’t mind me asking?

**Lotor** : i do not mind, i have always been attracted to both men and women

**Allura** : the same is with me but i do not care about gender much

**Pidge** : so lotor is bi and allura is pan?

**Pidge** : bi is a short-term name for bisexual who are attracted to men and women

**Pidge** : pan is a short-term name for pansexual where your attracted to everyone

**Pidge** : they’re kinda the same tbh

**Allura** : i think your description fits me well :)

**Lotor** : as does mine :)

**Pidge** : niceeee :)

**Allura** : coran is only attracted to males 

**Pidge** : he would be gay like keith, shiro and adam then

**Allura** : thank you pidge!:)

**Lance** : i can’t believe the whole of the voltron squad was a member of the lgbtq+

**Lance** : suck it straights

**Lance** : not all of them cause they’re are legit good straight people

**Lance** : but for the ones who are assholes, suck it!

**Adam** : lance that was so beautiful 

**Adam** : bought a tear to my eye

**Lance** : thanks adam!

**Mayu** : tbh honest a lot of people in the garrison aren’t straight

**Mayu** : i’m sure like 80% is lgbtq+

**Shiro** : i bet james griffin is one of the straights

**Shiro** : he’s an asshole

**Mayu** : well sorry to disappoint but he’s not

**Keith** : wait really?

**Mayu** : yep!

**Shiro** : and how do you know this?

**Mayu** : cause he told me

**Mayu** : that and i found it out by myself

**Keith** : that’s a surprise

**Adam** : it’s really not 

**Keith** : do you know something i don’t?

**Adam** : maybe ;)

**Mayu** : ;)

**Keith** : well you two are never gonna tell me so i’m gonna find out for myself

**Adam** : wait how about we don’t do that

**Adam** : keith?

**Adam** : KEITH

**Mayu** : he gone adam

**Adam** : damn

**Hunk** : why don’t you want keith to find out

**Adam** : because it could make things really awkward

**Shiro** : like what? james having a crush on keith

**Shiro** : that would be hilarious

**Adam** :....

**Mayu** :....

**Shiro** : wait, are you serious

**Mayu** : taka

**Shiro** : ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!

**Adam** : now takashi just take deep breaths and calm down

**Shiro** : CALM DOWN? THAT’S THE LAST THING THAT I WANT TO DO

**Lotor** : this getting quite intense

**Pidge** : i’ll say

**Shiro** : i’m gonna find that piece of shit and beat him up

**Adam** : takashi you can’t do that

**Shiro** : I’M A PALADIN OF VOLTRON

**Shiro** : I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT

**Mayu** : oh boy

**Adam** : i knew this would happen

**Mayu** : ok plan, you stop shiro and i stop keith deal?

**Adam** : deal! now go go go!

**Hunk** : wow

**Hunk** : who would've thought that james had a crush on keith

**Pidge** : i mean now that i think about it, it actually makes sense

**Hunk** : what about you lance?

**Hunk** : lance??

**Hunk** : LANCE BUDDY

**Allura** : it appears lance is not on right now

**Lotor** : i thought he was being too quiet

**Allura** : i wonder where he went

**Pidge > Lance**

**Gremlin** : hey

**Gremlin** : you ok?

**Sharpshooter** : a bit i think

**Gremlin** : do you wanna talk about it?

**Sharpshooter** : i mean, i knew keith was hot and good looking

**Sharpshooter** : but i didn’t think james of all people would have a crush on him 

**Gremlin** : hey don’t worry about it, maybe james doesn’t have it anymore and has moved on

**Sharpshooter** : move on from keith? come on pidge

**Gremlin** : i’m serious! people have crushes on time and they fade away! 

**Sharpshooter** : but what if keith feels the same way? what if he likes james as well?

**Gremlin** : ok lance keith does not like james that way

**Gremlin** : those to have always hated each other and never saw eye to eye

**Gremlin** : they haven’t seen each other in about two years and you really think they’re gonna fall in love with each other?

**Sharpshooter** : i don’t know what to think

**Sharpshooter** : i think...i think i just need some time, ya know?

**Gremlin** : i understand completely

**Gremlin** : take as much time as you need

**Sharpshooter** : i will

**Sharpshooter** : thanks pidge

**Gremlin** : anytime lance :)

**Voltron**

**Adam** : ok so i managed to stop shiro

**Lotor** : how?

**Adam** : i said if he didn’t stop right now then our first dance at the wedding would be to darude sandstorm

**Pidge** : PLEASE STILL DO IT

**Shiro** : don’t you dare adam

**Adam** : it’s so tempting but i promised shiro i wouldn’t

**Shiro** : thank you 

**Adam** : mayu did you stop keith?

**Mayu** : so here’s the thing

**Adam** :  _ mayu _

**Mayu** : when i got there keith had already asked james about how did he know he wasn’t straight and whatnot

**Mayu** : james obviously became a blushing mess and just yelled his face “I HAD A CRUSH ON YOU ASSHOLE”

**Hunk** : oh my god

**Mayu** : then keith was stood frozen with a red face for a few minutes before he finally spoke which was “OH OK”

**Mayu** : then he thanked him but told james that he didn’t feel the same way which james knew and said that he moved on

**Mayu** : and now they’re talking and are actually getting along a bit

**Hunk** : so what we’ve learned is

**Hunk** : james had a crush on keith which is now gone, keith doesn’t feel the same way about him and now they’ll slowly start to become friends?

**Mayu** : yep

**Hunk** : wow

**Shiro** : i need to talk to james first, make him apologise to keith for how many times he bullied him

**Mayu** : that’s actually one of the first things he did when they started talking

**Mayu** : james was genuinely sorry and even started to cry

**Shiro** : good

**Hunk** : shiro!

**Shiro** : he bullied keith!

**Hunk** : and he’s apologising!

**Pidge** : what did keith do?

**Mayu** : he accepted and told james to stop crying because he’s not good with people when they cry

**Mayu** : which sounds fake but ok

**Pidge** : i wanna test that theory

**Shiro** : go for it

**Mayu** : go, be great

**Shiro** : I SAID THAT ONCE LEAVE ME ALONE

**Pidge** : twice you said it to me

**Adam** : lol

**Shiro** : disrespected once again

**Pidge** : it’s caused teasing get it right

**Shiro** :  _ disrespect _

**Mayu** : ooo! keith just asked james about him moving on!

**Adam** : what did he say?   


**Mayu** : keith asked “so who did you move on to?”

**Hunk** : keith oh my god

**Mayu** : wow james is blushing more then before

**Mayu** : and stuttering! that’s so cute!

**Shiro** : no

**Mayu** : fuck off 

**Shiro** : -_-

**Lotor** : what did this james say?

**Mayu** : i think he’s telling now

**Pidge** : nice!

**Mayu** : OH MY GOD

**Pidge** : well! what did he say

**Mayu** : errrm…

**Pidge** : ???

**Mayu** :....

**Mayu** : i think i’m gonna take a nap now

**Pidge** : what?!

**Pidge** : no not right now! what did he say?

**Hunk** : you can’t nap it’s almost 10:30

**Mayu** : i need a nap hunk!

**Hunk** : it’s too early!

**Shiro** : it’s never too early to take a nap!

**Shiro** : go mayu, follow your dreams and take that nap

**Mayu** : i fucking will

**Hunk** : god no!

**Hunk** : are all shiro’s relatives like this?

**Adam** : no just them, it’s shiro mostly though

**Pidge** : not surprised

**[11:15 am]**

**Keith** : ok so i talked to james

**Keith** : but there's no point telling you what happened since mayu has already told you

**Mayu** : i forgot you could just scroll up 

**Mayu** : sorry keith!

**Keith** : no it’s ok

**Keith** : saved me from telling everyone

**Pidge** : so how do you feel after all of that?

**Keith** : well i was really surprised when james admitted he had a crush on me because i never expected it, i thought he just hated me all the time

**Keith** : turns out he did all that stuff because he didn’t know how to handle his feelings

**Shiro** : that’s no excuse

**Pidge** : shh shiro!

**Pidge** : continue keith

**Keith** : he apologised on how he treated me and was very sorry and i accepted his apology 

**Shiro** : a bad choice

**Hunk** : shiro stop

**Shiro** : -_-

**Keith** : then we started to talk, i told him what happened in space and he told me what’s been happening on earth

**Keith** : did you guys know they had a meme and vine day last year

**Lance** : they did what?!

**Hunk** : lance is summoned by memes and vines

**Lance** : always dude ;)

**Keith** : yeah, james said it was to help deal with what happened on the kerberos mission because everyone was really sad and didn’t really do anything

**Mayu** : i kinda worked, took our minds off it for a few hours

**Lance** : mayu what did you go as?

**Mayu** : “it’s wednesday my dudes”

**Lance** : great choice!

**Mayu** : thanks! :)

**Adam** : i was “it’s gays only event go home”

**Keith** : fucking mood

**Lance** : another great choice!

**Mayu** : now that everyone is back we should hold another one

**Pidge** : YES

**Hunk** : i’m down for it

**Keith** : same

**Shiro** : i know exactly what i’m going as

**Hunk** : what’s that?

**Shiro** : “I’M GONNA TAKE A NAP”

**Hunk** : for fucks sake shiro

**Shiro** : :)

**Mayu** : will the princess and prince be joining as well

**Shiro** : you mean allura and lotor?

**Mayu** : yeah them!

**Allura** : thank you for asking mayu, please call me allura

**Lotor** : as me as lotor

**Mayu** : ok :)

**Allura** : on the question of us coming, we do not know these memes and vines

**Mayu** : maybe we could teach you?

**Lance** : i would like to volunteer!

**Allura** : thank you lance! 

**Lance** : no problem princess ;)

**Allura** : :)

**Lotor** :....

**Keith** :....

**Mayu** : so it’s me and lance, anyone else?

**Hunk** : sorry i can’t, i’m cooking with my family later

**Pidge** : yeah i with my family too

**Adam** : i’m with takashi

**Shiro** : we’re gonna cuddle :)

**Adam** : :)

**Lance** : so it’s the bi’s and one pan?

**Mayu** : seems like it :)

**Lance** : nice :)

**Allura** : when should we start?

**Mayu** : i’m free now

**Lance** : same

**Allura** : very well, we shall start in a few minutes yes?

**Lance** : sounds good :)

**Mayu** : yep!

**Allura** : lotor?

**Lotor** : yes?

**Lotor** : oh yes, i shall be ready 

**Allura** : good :)

**Mayu > Keith**

**Chaoticsis** : you ok?

**Oppa** : yeah, just…

**Oppa** : when james told me he had a crush on me all i kept imagining was lance

**Chaoticsis** : oh?

**Oppa** : yeah, i just wanted the scene changed to lance telling me he liked me

**Oppa** : but i know that will never happen

**Chaoticsis** : keith don’t think that way

**Oppa** : i can’t help it

**Oppa** : he’s just so amazing, positive, cheerful and such a kind person

**Oppa** : and then there’s me, a moody loner who can hardly make friends

**Oppa** : why would he ever like me?

**Chaoticsis** : keith don’t talk like that

**Chaoticsis** : I’ve not met lance that long ago and i can tell he doesn’t see you how you see yourself

**Chaoticsis** : he cares for you keith, i can see that clear as day

**Oppa** : does he really?

**Chatocisis** : yes

**Oppa** : but he’s in love with allura

**Chaoticsis** : do you honestly believe that?

**Oppa** : you saw how they interact with each other

**Chaoticsis** : yeah because they’re friends

**Chaoticsis** : plus i think someone else is going for her, and she might go for him

**Oppa** : who?

**Chaoticsis** : i’ll tell you later when i have more facts

**Oppa** : ok? but still, allura would be better for him

**Chaoticsis** : have you heard of opposites attract?

**Oppa** : yeah

**Chaoticsis** : take that as you and lance

**Chaoticsis** : he smiles all the time and you don’t, he’s very expressive and you aren’t

**Chaoticsis** : they are many people who get together because they ground each other and give the other what they need

**Chaoticsis** : that applied to you and lance and not allura

**Oppa** : you really think so?

**Chaoticsis** : i know so! have i ever been wrong?

**Oppa** : not really

**Chaoticsis** : then trust me, go for it

**Chaoticsis** : go for lance

**Oppa** : for a second there i thought you were gonna say “go be great” and i would of left

**Oppa** : but thanks, this really helped

**Chaoticsis** : anytime big bro :)

**Oppa** : :)

**Oppa** : speaking on this subject

**Oppa** : what are you gonna do about james?

**Chaoticsis** : goodnight! 

**Oppa** : it’s fucking 12 am and you have a meme and vine lesson to teach


	4. KLANCE???!

**[12:45 am]**

**Voltron**

**Allura**: thank you so much for the lesson lance and mayu!

**Allura**: i learnt many things about your worlds culture!

**Mayu**: your welcome allura! It was fun teaching you and lotor

**Lance**: very fun :)

**Allura**: hehe :)

**Lotor**: it was...enjoyable

**Allura**: lotor are you alright? I noticed you did not seem....very into the lesson

**Lotor**: yes i am quite fine princess, please do not worry 

**Allura**: well, if you say so

**Adam**: did you teach the yeet one?

**Lance**: of fucking course

**Adam**: well done :)

**Lotor**: why do you ask?

**Adam**: because i’m about to yeet takashi into the fucking wall

**Mayu**: what did he do this time?

**Adam**: he chased down james and cornered him before giving him “a talk”

**Mayu**: oh for the love of god

**Shiro**: your an atheist :)

**Mayu**: excuse you my god is keria knightly so fuck you

**Shiro**: she’s been dead for over 50 years!

**Mayu**: AND?!

**Adam**: takashi

**Shiro**: oh hey adam! how are you?

**Adam** : _ takashi _

**Shiro**: ok i know i went against the promise but i had too!

**Adam**: then congratulations, our first dance will be to darude sandstorm

**Hunk**: was it worth it shiro?

**Shiro**: not sure yet

**Keith** : what did you say to him?

**Shiro** : i told him that i wasn’t going to accept any apology that he was gonna give me and that he has to work _ very _ hard to get me to even think of forgiving him

**Keith**: jeez you make it sound like he killed someone

**Shiro**: i wouldn’t put it past him

**Adam**: so being so damn extra and let me yeet you into the wall

**Shiro**: how about the bed ;)

**Hunk**: ewwww

**Keith**: that’s fucking gross shiro

**Mayu**: i can’t believe i actually read that with my own two eyes

**Adam**: they are children here takashi!

**Shiro**: woops :)

**Lance**: sext in your private chat and keep it off here

**Keith**: i agree

**Pidge**: oh? ;)

**Lance** : _ katie _

**Pidge**: FINE

**Keith**: ?

**Lance**: nothing :)

**Shiro**: but i there was one thing i couldn’t do with my talk with james

**Adam**: “talk”

**Pidge**: was it about him moving on?

**Shiro**: yes, he wouldn’t tell me

**Keith**: aww too bad :)

**Shiro**: pls keith just tell me

**Shiro**: i need to know

**Keith**: fuck no

**Shiro**: KEITH

**Lotor**: the amount of times shiro has these words

**Pidge**: ikr

**Shiro > Mayu**

**Taka**: you know who it is

**Yuyu**: duh i said so in the chat

**Taka**: then tell me

**Yuyu**: errrr

**Taka**: please!

**Yuyu**: why do you want to know so badly?

**Taka**: so i can use it against him

**Yuyu**: that’s just cruel

**Yuyu**: taka just accept that fact that james really for sorry for what he did and try to forgive him

**Yuyu**: keith has and he was at the ends of it

**Yuyu**: at least try to forgive instead instead of being angry

**Yuyu**: please?

**Taka**: i….

**Taka**: i guess i could….try to forgive him

**Yuyu**: thank you taka! It really means a lot to me and keith

**Taka**: i understand keith but why you?

**Yuyu**: james is one of my closest friends! after what happened with the kerberos mission he really helped me in getting back on my feet

**Yuyu**: if it wasn’t for him i would be a lot different

**Taka**: i didn’t know he did that

**Taka**: i’m sorry yuyu, next time i see james i’ll thank him for what he’s done for you

**Yuyu**: thank you taka :)

**Taka**: :)

**Lance > Keith**

**Bi-mcclain**: hey keith?

**Kogayne**: yeah?

**Bi-mcclain**: i made my mac and cheese

**Kogayne**: wow, you really did make me some

**Bi-mcclain**: i said i would!

**Bi-mcclain**: where are you?

**Kogayne**: in my temporary room

**Bi-mcclain**: ok i’m coming there to drop it off

**Kogayne**: drop off? your not staying?

**Bi-mcclain**: well i mean, i can if you want me too

**Bi-mcclain**: i just didn’t want to impose

**Kogayne**: that’s stupid

**Kogayne**: of course you can stay

**Bi-mcclain**: ok cool!

**Bi-mcclain**: do you wanna watch a movie as well

**Kogayne**: sure

**Kogayne**: what were you thinking off

**Bi-mcclain**: i’m craving to watch moana tbh

**Kogayne**: great choice, i’ll get it ready now

**Bi-mcclain**: ok! see you in a few :)

**Kogayne**: yeah :)

**Lance > Gremlin**

**Sharpshooter**: I MESSAGED HIM SAYING I MADE HIM MAC AND CHEESE AND THAT I WOULD DROP IT OFF FOR HIM 

**Sharpshooter**: BUT THIS BITCH SAYS “WHY ARE YOU NOT STAYING?” AND NOW WE’RE GONNA EAT MY MAC AND CHEESE WHILE WATCHING MOANA

**Gremlin**: GET IT BITCH 

**Keith > Adam**

**Favbro**: ok so lance is coming to my room with mac and cheese and we’re watching moana

**Favbro**: could you try and keep shiro away?

**Favinlaw**: i got u bro

**Favbro**: thank you :)

**Favbro**: now i gotta tell mayu

**Keith > Mayu**

**Oppa**: ok so lance is coming to my room with mac and cheese and we’re watching moana

**Chaoticsis**: damn dude we had one convo about you and lance and now your having your own little room date?

**Chaoticsis**: you move fast

**Oppa**: it’s not a date!

**Oppa**: is it?

**Chaoticsis**: if you want more then treat it like one!

**Oppa**: ok!

**Voltron**

**Shiro**: where are keith and lance?

**Mayu**: don’t worry about it bro

**Adam**: what she said

**Shiro**: ?

**Adam**: :)

**Mayu**: :)

**Shiro**: once again you two know something i don’t

**Mayu**: once again don’t worry about it

**Adam**: :)

**Pidge**: they’re on a date

**Mayu**: KATIE

**Pidge**: he was gonna found out anyway!

**Adam**: no he’s a dumbass

**Shiro**: thanks i love you too

**Adam**: <3

**Hunk**: woah! lance and keith are on a date?!

**Adam**: they’re just in keith's room eating mac and cheese and watching moana

**Adam**: that’s all

**Mayu**: guess we’re telling everyone everything now i guess

**Adam**: shiro don’t you dare interrupt them

**Shiro**: i wasn’t going too!

**Mayu**: really? -_-

**Shiro**: no! in fact i want them to go on dates!

**Shiro**: i’m so tired of them pining for each other, just let them get together already

**Allura**: as fun as this is, can keith and lance see this?

**Lotor**: i was thinking the same thing, they are on this chat are they not and can see every time we are doing?

**Pidge**: nah i can just delete the messages

**Hunk**: oh thank god

**Mayu**: maybe we should create another chat room without them to talk about this?

**Pidge**: good idea, i’ll make it right now and delete the messages

** _ Pidge_ ** _ has deleted 30 messages _

** _Pidge_ ** _ has added 6 people to _ ** _KLANCE_ **

**Pidge**: here we go

**Mayu**: thanks kaite!

**Mayu**: now they won’t know 

**Allura**: i have to admit, this is quite exciting

**Adam**: i know right!

**Adam**: ok first off, this little date they’re having

**Adam**: what does everyone think is going to happen

**Mayu**: i think they’ll fall asleep against each other and cuddle

**Adam**: nice!

**Hunk**: aww that’ll be so cute! i need a picture of that

**Shiro**: don’t we all

**Lotor**: a kiss would be a bit much tonight would it not? as they are not that close yet

**Allura**: i agree, they will need to become closer for that to happen

**Allura**: perhaps some sweets words will be exchanged

**Adam**: ooo i like the sound of that

**Allura**: :)

**Pidge**: i feel a strong urge to create hidden camera and put it in keith's room right now

**Mayu**: ok but don’t though

**Pidge**: ya’ll are boring

**Lotor**: i wonder how long it will take them to confess their feelings for one another?

**Pidge**: i say at least a few weeks

**Hunk**: really? I think a month or two

**Allura**: i agree, they may have formed a bond now but it needs growing before they can tell each other how they feel for one another

**Lotor**: perhaps a couple, as you earthlings say “months”

**Shiro**: i want it to happen by the end of the week

**Adam**: i’m with you on that

**Mayu**: are you serious?

**Shiro**: well what do you think?

**Mayu**: i don’t know! a month?

**Mayu**: it could even take a year knowing keith

**Adam**: true

**Shiro**: if they confess in a year after pining for each other for two fucking years i’m gonna beat someone up

**Pidge**: will that someone be james?

**Mayu**: no it will not right taka -_-

**Shiro**: of course not yuyu :)

**Adam**: ah their nicknames

**Adam**: they’re either really getting along or angry at each other

**Mayu**: it’s in between

**Adam**: fair enough

**Hunk**: do you think it’ll be suspicious for them that we haven’t talked in the chat for half an hour?

**Lotor**: perhaps they have turned their communicators off for them to enjoy their time together?

**Allura**: that could happen

**Pidge**: well we’ll find out soon

**[14:05]**

** _Keith_ ** _ has added 3 people to _ ** _Gay for Lance_ **

**Keith**: i made this for you people to help me

**Mayu**: wait a minute

**Mayu** has changed **Keith’s** name to **gayforlance**

**Gayforlance**: thanks

**Shiro**: what happened?

**Gayforlance**: ok so lance came into my room and i put on moana and watched it while eating his mac and cheese

**Gayforlance**: which was so fucking good holy shit

**Gayforlance**: we were sitting on bed until we ate it all and then lance just leans back into the pillows then i do the same cause why the fuck not

**Adam**: reasonable

**Gayforlance**: as we kept watching lance would sing along to all of the songs 

**Gayforlance**: he sings like a fucking angel and his smile is so big when he does it! It’s so fucking cute holy shit

**Gayforlance**: then near the end our bodies started to get closer

**Mayu**: omg

**Gayforlance**: i felt lance stiffen for a bit and was worried that he would move away but then he relax and stayed where he was

**Gayforlance**: THEN OK THEN

**Gayforlance**: i got confident for some reason and leaned my head on his fucking shoulder

**Shiro**: holy shit

**Gayforlance**: lance didn’t do anything for a bit before he LEANED HIS HEAD AGAINST MINE

**Adam**: oh damn

**Gayforlance**: THEN I GOT MORE CONFIDENT AND HELD HIS HAND

**Gayforlance**: LANCE THEN FUCKING INTERTWINES OUR FINGERS AND WE STAY LIKE THAT UNTIL THE MOVIE ENDED 

**Gayforlance**: then before i knew it we took a nap and i woke up to see his sleeping face next mine

**Gayforlance**: he’s just so beautiful my heart can’t handle it

**Gayforlance**: we talked for a bit and i told him i had fun

**Gayforlance**: to which he said “me too” with that fucking beautiful smile

**Gayforlance**: said goodbye and he left and now here i am

**Mayu**: aww keith :)))

**Adam**: i’m so fucking proud of you for getting confidence and going for it

**Adam**: well done keith!! <3

**Shiro**: yes well done keith, hopefully now you can see how lance feels towards you

**Gayforlance**: i mean, i am coming to see that he does have some feelings for me

**Gayforlance**: but i want to be absolutely sure before i tell him

**Mayu**: there’s nothing wrong with that, we’re with you every step of the way :)

**Adam**: all the way

**Shiro**: we’ll support you however we can keith :)

**Gayforlance**: thanks guys

**Gayforlance**: i love you all so fucking much

**Gayforlance**: <3

**Adam**: KEITH <333

**Mayu**: your making me cry bro wtf <333333

**Shiro**: we love you a well keith <333

**Gayforlance**: :) <3

**Lance > Pidge**

**Sharpshooter**: PIDGE I GOTTA TELL YOU HOW IT WENT

**Gremlin**: SPILL IT BRO

**Sharpshooter**: ok so as you know i went to keith's to eat mac and cheese and watch moana

**Sharpshooter**: after we ate I lied down on his bed because my stomach was so full and needed some comfort

**Sharpshooter**: then keith lays down next to me!

**Gremlin**: oh my god

**Sharpshooter**: and because moana was so many good songs i kept singing alone

**Gremlin**: understandable

**Sharpshooter**: OK THEN when moana tired to give the heart back and sings that powerful song keith LEANS HIS HEAD ON MY SHOULDER

**Gremlin**: OH MY GOD

**Sharpshooter**: THEN I’M LIKE FUCK IT AND LEAN MINE AGAINST HIS

**Sharpshooter**: THEN HE FUCKING GRABS MY HAND AND I’M LIKE FUCK IT AGAIN AND INTERTWINE OUR FINGERS

**Sharpshooter**: then we took a tap and when i woke up keith was looking down at me all smiley and shit 

**Sharpshooter**: his bed hair was on point hot damn

**Sharpshooter**: we talked for a bit and he was really happy that i stayed over and bitch so was i

**Sharpshooter**: we said our thanks and goodbyes and now i’m currently laying in my own bed telling you this hit

**Gremlin**: NOW DO YOU SEE HOW KEITH FEELS ABOUT YOU

**Sharpshooter**: a little but i want to know more

**Sharpshooter**: i don’t want to rush into anything

**Gremlin**: that’s totally fine, know that you have me 24/7, cheering you on and supporting you

**Sharpshooter**: thanks pidge, i can always count on you :)

**Gremlin**: of course you can :)

**Mayu > Pidge**

**Kawaii**: did lance tell you how it went?

**Carino**: you fucking bet he did

**Kawaii**: i don’t know how long i can take it with those two

**Kawaii**: they need to get together asap! It’s clear they feel the same way towards each other

**Kawaii**: but i don’t want to do anything to ruin it

**Carino**: i understand and feel the same way, but maybe we can push them without them knowing and not causing it harm

**Kawaii**: what do you mean?

**Carino**: like setting them up for dates and shit

**Kawaii**: you mean like the “hey we’re all doing this thing come alone” and no one goes except them two

**Carino**: exactly!

**Kawaii**: i guess that could work

**Kawaii**: but it’ll need to be planned, keith is good at catching on despite what others think

**Carino**: yeah i noticed that a bit 

**Kawaii**: we should talk to the others about this, they could help

**Carino**: oh yeah totally

**Kawaii**: speaking on this subject

**Carino**: ???

**Kawaii**: i don’t want to intrude or anything, but have you got someone you like?

**Carino**: EXCUSE ME???

**Kawaii**: you don’t have to answer!

**Carino**: no i don’t have anyone i like

**Kawaii**: really? no hot alien girls out there?

**Carino**: i mean not really?? i had a little crush on allura for a while but that’s it

**Kawaii**: that’s so cute!!

**Kawaii**: i would of gone with lotor tbh

**Carino**: BITCH WHAT??

**Kawaii**: I’M NOT SAYING I HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM OR ANYTHING

**Kawaii**: just that he’s really hot and handsome, that’s all

**Carino**: i knew you’d fuck an alien but jesus really?

**Kawaii**: hey! 

**Carino**: he does look better then garrus i’ll give you that

**Kawaii**: don’t talk about garrus like that

**Carino**: you right

**Pidge > Shiro**

**Katiie**: your sister has a crush on lotor

**Stressedaf**: what?

**Katiie**: i knew she would fuck an alien

**Stressedaf:** KATIE

**Shiro > Mayu**

**Taka**: pidge told me you have a crush on lotor

**Yuyu**: I DO NOT 

**Yuyu**: SHE TELLS LIES

**Yuyu**: all i said he was handsome!

**Taka**: that’s what i said about adam and look where we are now

**Mayu**: you also said and i quote “a nice juicy ass”

**Taka**: WAS I LYING THOUGH?

**Shiro > Lotor**

**Bestblack**: my sister has a crush on you

**Trueemperor**: excuse me?

**Bestblack**: yeah she said your really handsome

**Bestblack**: just thought i should tell if anything happened

**Trueemperor**: i see

**Trueemperor**: thank you for telling me this, i imagine as her older brother you feel uncomfortable

**Bestblack**: to be honest i’m not all that bothered

**Bestblack**: at least you would treat her well if you two got together

**Trueemperor**: what?

**Lotor > Mayu**

**Purpleelf**: i have been informed by your older brother that you have a crush on me

**Smallshiro**: oh for fucks sake

**Smallshiro**: ok what i said was i find you handsome and thats all

**Smallshiro**: people are taking it over the top

**Purpleelf**: i see

**Smallshiro**: i’m sorry if i offended you

**Purpleelf**: no that is quite alright

**Purpleelf**: but may i ask a question?

**Smallshiro**: sure :)

**Purpleelf**: do you think there are others attracted to me?

**Smallshiro**: oh i’m sure

**Purpleelf**: really?

**Smallshiro**: positive! first off your handsome as i have said, you have a really nice voice and from what i’ve seen so far a true gentlemen

**Purpleelf**: why thank you, but i do not understand

**Smallshiro**: what do you mean?

**Purpleelf**: if that is a case, i fear there is one who does see them

**Smallshiro**: you mean, someone you like? that you have a crush on?

**Purpleelf**: yes, i fear that as you think others are attracted to me, that they are not

**Smallshiro**: is this person allura by any chance

**Purpleelf**: yes it is

**Smallshiro**: that makes sense, i saw the way you were looking at where when you two were with me and lance

**Smallshiro**: do you think she has feelings for lance?

**Purpleelf**: i….

**Purpleelf**: i would not put it past me but i do feel that way

**Smallshiro**: there’s nothing to worry about, they’re just friends

**Smallshiro**: look how she reacted with keith and lance on their “date”

**Smallshiro**: she was pretty excited for them and if she had feelings for lance she wouldn’t of been that way

**Purpleelf**: i suppose

**Purpleelf**: but what if she’s just acting? what if she does have feelings for him and is hiding them to not hurt their feelings? 

**Smallshiro**: as mean as i sounds i highly doubt that

**Smallshiro**: when i see her and lance together all i see is friends hanging out, i don’t get the vibe from allura that has feelings for lance. I believe she is genuinely happy for lance to be with keith and isn’t hiding anything

**Purpleelf**: is that what you honestly and truly believe?

**Smallshiro**: yes

**Purpleelf**:....

**Smallshiro**: would it help you if i share my romantic life?

**Purpleelf**: i do not wish to force yourself to share your personal life

**Smallshiro**: oh it’s quite alright!

**Smallshiro**: plus i know you won’t tell anyone because your nice like that

**Purpleelf**: you are right i will not tell anyone

**Purpleelf**: if you wish too then you may share

**Smallshiro**: ok so it started two years ago

**Voltron**

**[15:36]**

**Lance**: yo the chat as been quite as fuck

**Keith**: yeah where did everyone go?

**Hunk**: i was cooking

**Pidge**: with my fam

**Shiro**: with adam <3

**Adam**: <3

**Mayu**: with james

**Allura**: cooking with hunk!

**Lotor**: also cooking with hunk

**Shiro**: wait james

**Keith**: mayu why? now shiro’s gonna complain

**Shiro**: what where you doing with james

**Mayu**: fixing his ship

**Shiro**: why?

**Mayu**: because i’m an engineer and he needed his ship fixing

**Shiro**: why couldn’t someone else do it?

**Mayu**: because i’m the best one

**Pidge**: hell yeah she is <3

**Mayu**: <3

**Shiro**: but still

**Mayu**: remember what you said to me taka

**Adam**: oh shit she used his nickname

**Shiro**: FINE

**Lance**: i’m very tempted to add james on here just to mess with shiro

**Shiro**: lance pls no

**Shiro**: your my favourite please don’t

**Shiro**: wait

**Hunk**: EXCUSE ME??

**Pidge**: HE’S YOUR FAVOURITE??!

**Lance**: SUCK IT BITCHES

**Shiro**: woops

**Allura**: i always thought keith was shiro’s favourite

**Lotor**: that would make more sense

**Lance**: hey!

**Allura**: keith how do you feel about this?

**Keith**: i’m good

**Lotor**: you are?

**Keith**: yep

**Hunk**: keith shiro just said lance is his favourite!

**Keith**: and?

**Allura**: i thought you would be hurt knowing how close you and shiro are

**Keith**: nah 

**Keith**: like i said before adam is my favourite

**Adam**: and for takashi’s behaviour just now i’m only going to cook spicy food dinner all day tomorrow 

**Keith**: THANK YOU ADAM

**Adam**: ANYTHING FOR MY FAVOURITE

**Pidge**: i think it’s safe to say keith is fine

**Lotor**: indeed

**Shiro**: well you know what? 

**Shiro**: once hunk’s training is complete i’m gonna cook lance cuban foods

**Lance**: important question first

**Lance**: hunk how good is he doing so far in his lessons

**Hunk**:....

**Hunk**: i rather not say

**Lance**: shiro don’t cook me anything pls i want to live

**Mayu**: LOL

**Shiro**: back to james

**Mayu**: how about no

**Shiro**: FINE

**[16:04]**

**Mayu**: anyone wanna hang out today?

**Mayu**: like to get something to eat?

**Pidge**: yes bitch

**Mayu**: <3

**Pidge**: <3

**Hunk**: i would!

**Hunk**: it’ll be nice to eat out somewhere instead of the garrison

**Shiro**: i’m in

**Adam**: me too!

**Lotor**: i would also like to join

**Allura**: agreed! 

**Lance**: I’M COMING

**Mayu**: keith?

**Keith**: i guess i could come

**Keith**: sick of staying in the garrison for all this time

**Mayu**: it’s been a two days

**Keith**: and that’s enough for me to leave this hell hole

**Adam**: gotta agree with him there

**Mayu**: i mean i guess??

**Hunk**: where were you thinking mayu?

**Mayu** : well i’m craving pizza so why not go to the new pizza restaurant that opened up?

**Pidge**: that’s a good idea, it’s only a couple minutes drive

**Mayu**: it’s a 10 minute walk

**Pidge**: yeah but driving can get us there in 5 ;)

**Lance**: girls got a point 

**Adam:** ok so the new pizza place

**Adam**: what time?

**Mayu**: let’s say 5

**Mayu**: that’ll be enough time for everyone to get ready and meet up there

**Lance**: that’s less then an hour! 

**Lance**: i need more to get ready!

**Keith**: why?

**Lance**: i gotta look good and that takes time

**Keith**: but i think you look good just how you are

**Adam**: OOF

**Shiro**: adam!

**Lance**: you do?

**Keith**: yeah i mean…

**Keith**: i just said i did

**Pidge**: wow

**Lance**: ANYWAY

**Lance**: i’ll meet you guys at 5!

**Keith**: same

**Mayu**: ok then! :)

**KLANCE**

**Pidge**: well that worked

**Pidge**: nice job mayu <3

**Mayu**: thanks katie <3

**Shiro**: operation “get keith and lance together” is ago

**Adam**: just say klance takashi

**Adam**: please


End file.
